1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a broadcast receiving method which receive a broadcast signal to reproduce sound and, more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a broadcast receiving method which control a volume of reproduced sound. The invention also relates to a sound reproducing apparatus and a sound reproducing method which reproduce sound on the basis of an input signal and, more particularly, to a sound reproducing apparatus and a sound reproducing method which control a volume of reproduced sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, for example, in a television broadcast receiving apparatus or the like, a user can set a sound volume at a predetermined output level with an operation independently of a program to be received. For this reason, a TV program which is being watched is changed from, for example, a “news” program to a “movie” program, a sound volume also changes. Each time the programs are switched, a user must control the sound volume to an appropriate volume.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-177686 discloses the configuration of a sound reproducing apparatus which automatically controls a sound volume by controlling tone quality while preventing a set volume from changing. However, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-177686 does not describe any measure which can prevent a change in volume occurring when programs are switched.